


《Gelati》番外①②③④

by RaspberrYuu



Series: Gelati [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	《Gelati》番外①②③④

【番外①】  
Trick or treat

  
十月底了，一年四分之一都在过圣诞节的西澳已经张罗起了圣诞的装饰，好在他们还记得过万圣节。  
张艺兴下班回家，看到金珉锡正在拖地。看着张艺兴心情颇好的将下班买的菜放进冰箱，金珉锡有些犹豫要不要说。  
"珉锡啊，怎么了？"  
看他停下手里的活，有些复杂地盯着自己，张艺兴不禁低头看看自己衣服，以为打工时候沾到了什么东西。  
"唔……我怕说了会影响你的好心情。"  
金珉锡下意识地摇了摇头。  
"没事啊，都是室友，有问题要互相帮助嘛。"  
金珉锡斟酌了一下怎样的说法会比较委婉，才小心翼翼地开口。  
"虽然……我房间和吴世勋的房间还隔了一个卫生间，但你们还是不要太相信澳洲房子的隔音效果。"

  
张艺兴连续三天回了自己房间就锁门，吴世勋晚上只能在隔壁挠墙。

  
"你们准备糖果了吗？"  
马上万圣节前夕，会有很多孩子打扮的非常可爱前来敲门的。金珉锡很喜欢这节日的样子，今天甚至已经穿上一身小巫师的打扮准备给来Trick or Treat的孩子发糖。张艺兴也很喜欢孩子，但是……  
"之前买的全被他吃光了……"  
家里有个更大的孩子了。

张艺兴不是没有偷偷留下一点藏在吴世勋找不到的地方，可在晚饭后，孩子们快要出门，他在厨房准备好容器装糖的时候，一个脑袋搁在他肩膀上，还没来得及把手里的糖藏起来，腰被环住了。  
"Trick or Treat！"  
在张艺兴耳边吹着气，吴世勋模仿着孩子们要糖时候的口气。  
"不给了……让那些孩子们失望了不好……"  
"哥给不认识孩子发糖，都不给世勋诶……"  
撅着嘴奶声奶气地撒着娇，用发鬓蹭着张艺兴的侧脸。  
"……别闹……一会儿珉锡看到了不好……"  
自从上次金珉锡那番好心提醒之后，张艺兴格外在意金珉锡房门的动静。  
吴世勋脑子里一转，将嘴贴上张艺兴的后颈，吸允轻咬着留下吻痕。  
"那我就Trick咯？"

  
吴世勋说是将糖果摆门外让孩子们自己拿就好了。想想也有道理，张艺兴刚把大门外的灯打开，将装糖的容器放地上，就被吴世勋拽着往外走。措手不及中，张艺兴还记得把门给带上了。  
"你干嘛？"  
吴世勋按下了口袋里的车钥匙解锁，停在路边草坪上的SUV车灯一闪，他就拉开后座的门把张艺兴甩了进去。弯下身子自己钻进去后，又按钥匙上了锁。  
张艺兴有很不好的预感。  
果然，刚上车，吴世勋就把车顶的灯灭了，抱着张艺兴面对面跨坐在自己腿上。  
"车里隔音效果比家里好多了。"  
一下子明白了吴世勋的意思，张艺兴扭着身子想摆脱掐着腰的一双手。吴世勋低声威胁他。  
"再动现在就把你办了。"  
张艺兴果然一动都不敢动了，下嘴唇略往外翘地撅着嘴猛摇头。  
吴世勋开始慢慢揉着他的臀肉，动作越来越色情暧昧。  
"珉锡哥不是说我们声音太大了嘛，车里隔音效果好又不打扰他。"  
"你疯了！！这在路边啊……"  
"没路灯，晚上也没人，怕什么。"  
张艺兴还是猛摇头，腰却已经因为吴世勋的爱抚都软了下来。  
晚上八点，主干道以外的马路几乎都没有路灯。人烟本就稀少，懒惰的土澳人民出行全靠私家车代步，人行道几乎失去了意义。  
"谁叫哥不给我糖，我只好捣蛋咯。"  
说着已经将手伸进张艺兴的股沟，开始按压小穴附近。  
"不要……会把车弄脏的……"  
"不会的不会的。"  
吴世勋安抚着张艺兴，抽出手抱着他前倾身体，伸手打开操纵杆后面的储物箱，拿出了润滑剂和安全套，还顺手将前座往前推了点。张艺兴看到这两样东西瞬间气不打一处来。怪不得这臭小子的车今天后座那么干净，敢情是早有预谋了！  
没有灯光的情况下，张艺兴气呼呼的脸看不大真切，就听到"哼！"的一声，觉得他真是可爱极了。也不等他发作，吴世勋将倒了润滑剂的右手又塞进张艺兴的居家裤里。  
憋了几天了没什么耐心，就着润滑剂就从两根手指开始。嗓子里一声闷哼，整个身体就瘫在吴世勋身上。  
"哎呀，总觉得哥的身体更敏感了？"  
几天没有肢体接触，难耐的不止吴世勋一个人，张艺兴其实也曾回想着吴世勋做爱时候的认真表情，悄悄自慰过。但越是满足了前面，后面就越觉得空虚。几天不曾被触碰的内壁瞬间收缩起来，热情地迎接着手指。  
"还说我……下面抵着我的是什么？"  
"嗯？明知道是什么不是吗？"吴世勋坏笑起来，"难道是想看吗？"  
气得张艺兴用额头撞了一下吴世勋的脑袋。吴世勋故意模仿着张艺兴"哎呦喂"的一声，将第三根手指插了进去。  
"啊！……"  
后穴不仅开始变得松软，甚至随着心跳慢慢鼓动起来。虽然自己的小兄弟也很急，但吴世勋是个言出必行的男人，说要捣蛋，肯定就要捣蛋。  
用空闲的一只手将张艺兴的裤子褪到大腿，滑进股沟一片湿润，然后将第四根手指插了进去。  
"你怎么……还在……"  
光是后穴的刺激就让分身精神地抬起了头，要是吴世勋再不进来，肯定前面就要因为手指的抚弄射出来了。  
"第五根了哦……"说着把第二只手的中指也插了进去。后穴虽然包得很紧，但手指并没有遇到太大的阻力。"哥的身体好色啊~"  
手指在内壁里摸索着，但内里触及不到的地方反而越来越痒。  
"你……干嘛啊……"  
张艺兴已经控制不住，用自己硬挺的肉块前后摩擦着吴世勋同样也包裹在裤子里的巨物。  
"几天没做，‘存货’太多了，我怕哥的小穴插不进去~"  
明知这是诡辩，张艺兴却一句也反驳不了，气急败坏地掏出自己的分身，又松开吴世勋的裤腰带掏出他的，将两个鼓动的肉块贴在一起，上下撸动起来。  
"啊……好爽。"吴世勋发出真诚的赞美，抬头舔上张艺兴的下巴，再到嘴唇。"帮我戴上……"  
一只手还在进行着动作，张艺兴只能拿着小袋子用牙撕咬开。给吴世勋套上安全套之后，伸手解开他的衬衫扣子，又微微抬腰将他的肉棒轻轻坐在臀缝中，将自己的分身抵在吴世勋的小腹上，前后扭着腰，用臀缝摩擦着吴世勋的同时也将铃口的液体抹在他身上。  
吴世勋突然抽出所有手指，突发的情况让张艺兴停下了腰部的动作。双手抬起张艺兴的臀部，压在他屁股底下的肉棒弹立起来，对准了已经泛滥的后穴就松开了手。  
"啊啊啊啊！！……"  
爽的吴世勋差点射了出来，紧紧抱住张艺兴，像是要揉进骨子里般的用力才克制住。张艺兴还是克制不住地先喷射在了吴世勋身上。  
高潮过后还仰着头略微失神，后车窗透过来的灯光就吓得张艺兴速度低下了头。差点忘了这还是路边，车再少也还是会有车路过的。  
体内一下子收缩，吴世勋笑着吻他即使不笑也有的酒窝，轻轻顶一下。  
"害羞了？"  
这不是害羞不害羞的问题了吧？是太羞耻了吧！到现在才突然想起还是在路边，张艺兴理智突然回来了一半。  
"哥，把头抬起来。"  
"不要……"  
张艺兴脑袋埋在吴世勋的肩窝一个劲地摇头。哎呀，不抬头怎么接吻呢。吴世勋犯了难，只好将后座椅背整个放平，摊到后备箱里的空位，跟张艺兴上下对换了位置，将他压在身下狠狠抽插起来。  
"这就看不到啦，要丢脸也是我一个人丢~"  
张艺兴还想反驳什么，可言语被撞碎成了一阵阵刺激吴世勋性欲高涨的呻吟。  
"不要……嗯……慢点……会有人看到……车……在晃的……"  
吴世勋呵呵笑着，"这不就是车震的意义所在吗？"心里却想着，这哪儿来的人啊。  
但他正干得兴奋，忘了这是万圣节，刚将张艺兴的腿推到他胸口，从后车窗看到人行道上有点点微光在靠近。  
"……好像有人来了诶……"  
张艺兴一听，吓得赶紧捂住嘴，夹紧后穴里的东西企图阻止它的活动。吴世勋一愣，被逗乐了，用行动告诉张艺兴这纯属徒劳。  
微光靠近了，原来是几个打着南瓜灯的小孩，用英文兴奋地交流着。  
因为昼夜温差大，现在外面顶多十几度，车内热火朝天的气氛让车窗上已经凝了水雾。吴世勋起身，用手将雾气抹开，看着那群孩子慢慢走到了他们家门口，身下还不急不慢地一下下凿着。张艺兴快被他这悠哉悠哉的样子气得哭出来。  
几个孩子敲了敲门，金珉锡挂着篮子蹦了出来。  
"Trick or Treat！"  
孩子们心满意足地拿到了糖果，金珉锡开心地招呼着几个孩子跟自己合影。  
"这是谁的？"一个孩子指着地上的罐子。"可以拿吗？"  
"应该就是给你们的，拿吧。"金珉锡猜到了这是张艺兴放的。  
旁边一个小女孩软着嗓子说："是我就把整罐都抱走了！"

"噗……"  
听到身下的人突然笑噗出来，吴世勋俯下身又加快了速度。  
"笑什么呢？"  
"唔……人还没走呢……"张艺兴脸上一瞬的笑意迅速又被欲望染上颜色，"那个小女孩……好可爱……"  
"有我可爱吗？"  
"……这个醋你也吃……"  
"我没吃醋啊……"将下身慢慢抽出，留个顶端卡在穴口，"是它吃醋了……"又重重撞了进去。  
"唔……啊……瞎说……"  
"真的啊~那个小女孩，有它可爱吗？~你看它都生气了。"

几个孩子拿着南瓜灯从门口向人行道走来，然后又往下一家去了。金珉锡站在门口若有所思地看了眼路边。关上了门。

张艺兴觉得体内一团火还烧着，实在按捺不住抱着吴世勋的背坐了起来，张嘴将舌头探进吴世勋嘴里。唇舌的刺激下，两人几乎同时射了出来。  
张艺兴射了第二次，体力和腰力几乎都告罄，正要闭眼小憩，早已适应了黑暗环境的双眼看见吴世勋将安全套打了结丢一边，就低头看着他。  
"……怎么了……"  
"怎么办？我就准备了一个套啊……"  
正要降温的脸蛋又热了起来，张艺兴被惊得有点组织不好语序。  
"别别别了……没有就算了……"  
"可我说了存货很多啊……"吴世勋也就假装犹豫了一会儿，将张艺兴还挂在一条腿上的裤子扯下，掰开他的臀肉又捅了进去。"就这样吧。"  
车窗上的水汽又蒙上了一层……

 

  
吴世勋真的将几天的份做了个够。张艺兴即便腰疼也尽量控制着虚浮的步伐走的稳妥些。  
金珉锡出来了，问张艺兴要不要剩下的糖，因为知道吴世勋喜欢甜食。提到他就来气，张艺兴摇了摇头。  
"艺兴啊……"  
"嗯？"  
"我觉得……"金珉锡啃着菠萝包，眼睛特别清澈地看着他，"其实我不是那么在意的。与其打扰到邻居，还是我一个人被打扰就好了。"

  
之后三天，吴世勋的房间又持续发出了挠墙的声音。

  
【番外②】

  
金珉锡此刻正站在家门外，钥匙已经进了锁眼，他却左右为难了起来。

  
原本今晚他是有个做清洁的工作的，可是客人突然打电话说家里水管爆了，很抱歉地表示修好水管后再联络他。正好之前张艺兴还问他，说今晚他烧饭，问珉锡要不要一起吃。原本只能随便啃个三明治解决，现在可以蹭饭了。他还是很喜欢张艺兴的手艺的。

  
可他现在又犯了难。  
因为他正要开门，就从门里传来了异样的动静。说真的，这边房子的墙壁实在太薄了。

"……唔……后背贴着沙发好热……嗯……"  
"哥想换骑乘？"  
"……回房间……开空调……啊！"  
"就不。每次在房间里，哥都把窗帘拉得死死的。我想在客厅里，让哥清清楚楚地，看我怎么干你……"

诸如此类的对话正在透过墙传递过来。  
倒没觉得多害臊。年轻人嘛，精力好是对的，原本他也确实说了今晚不回家，不能怪他们在客厅里就天雷勾动地火了。可是本地的晚上没什么地方可以去，金珉锡此刻特别想回房间吹空调。  
斟酌再三，想了一下两人此时应该在的位置，以及房间布置，觉得自己偷偷摸回房间的可能性还是很大的。  
金珉锡用最轻柔的速度轴开球形门锁，不发出一点金属摩擦的声音，猫着身子进了门，小声地关上，还贴心地反锁。两步左右的通道之后，右拐通往客厅和最后一个空房，左拐是他们两人的房间，穿过连着饭厅的厨房，和再往前的卫生间之后，就是他自己的房间了。

  
就算看不到，也能猜到这两人此时正在客厅的皮沙发上打得火热。  
"……万一珉锡回来……怎么办……啊……"  
唔……已经担心晚了。  
"不会的不会的，他不是说了今晚要做清洁吗。"  
这孩子也是，不考虑突发策略的吗。  
金珉锡将身体缩成小小的一团，这对他来说是轻而易举的事，在拐弯的地方略微瞥到一眼被一双腿勾着的后背，就速度左拐去了安全地带。

  
"啊……嗯……太快了……慢……"  
"那哥把眼睛睁开。"

  
今晚大概又要吃三明治了。金珉锡轻轻地打开冰箱，掏出了保鲜膜包装好的三明治，还想拿一盒酸奶的时候，发现最后一盒草莓味的没有了。

  
"……唔……睁开了……啊……啊……要我……看什么……"  
"那我慢点啊。哥看清楚了，我是怎么慢慢插进去……"  
"啊……好大……"  
"……又是怎么抽出来的。"  
"……唔……热……"

  
酸奶肯定不是张艺兴吃的，那只剩吴世勋了。有点点生气，不过这时候打搅别人不太好。于是挑了一盒香草味的，拿个勺子。

  
"哥要是真的太热，坐上来嘛。"  
"……不要……"

  
像打开大门一样，金珉锡又悄悄开了自己房门，轻轻地关上，按下了空调。

 

第二天按时起床做早饭，正好看到准备出门打工的张艺兴。  
"诶，珉锡？你昨晚什么时候回来的？我都没听到关门的声音。"  
金珉锡看着张艺兴单纯的脸，本想说今早才回来的，可是突然想起了昨天那盒草莓酸奶。  
"唔…………在你说‘万一珉锡回来怎么办’的时候吧。"  
从冰箱里拿出一个面包，金珉锡又慢慢踱回自己房间，留下冻在原地的张艺兴。刚把房门关上，听到了外面一声惊天怒吼。

"吴！世！勋！！！！！"

  
嗯，草莓酸奶的仇，报了。

 

 

【番外③】

  
今天带的是三文鱼寿司，越南粉卷还有香草千层糕。  
写论文是件烧脑又伤身的事情。没食物怎么行！  
金珉锡非常不喜欢去图书馆的电脑上写论文，但是这学期的文献书实在太厚太重，很多还不允许外借，不得不去。图书馆规定不给带食物进入，可把金珉锡急坏了。  
终于在进行了三天的勘察之后，他发现了图书馆的天堂——监控死角。  
从此以后只要是去图书馆，金珉锡就必定背着一个超大还结实的书包。干嘛呢？当然是装储备粮啊！

  
刚才进来遇到了室友。和张艺兴寒暄了两句后准备赶快去抢占座位，眼角瞥见吴世勋的眼神，盯着他哥跟盯着奶油香草冰淇淋似的。  
唔，张艺兴戴着眼镜，人畜无害的样子，看起来还真的挺好吃的。  
就算监控拍不到，还是要顾虑偶尔来往的其他学生和老师，只敢从背包里一点点拿出来吃。直到学生们大多离开，金珉锡终于大着胆子将包里的吃的全摊在桌上，慢慢挑选着吃。嘴里叼着一块糕，伸手刚想抓计算器。遭了，忘带了。  
抱着试探的想法，从藏在柱子后面的座位探出身子，他们俩果然还在，而且张艺兴似乎睡着了的样子。  
生怕自己离开的时候会有不知道哪儿冒出来的人偷吃，金珉锡将没吃完的食物又一样样塞回包里，才起身向他们走去。  
问题是，此时的吴世勋正在悄悄咬着睡梦中的张艺兴的嘴唇。金珉锡站在吴世勋身后，看着他正把张艺兴推墙上，仿佛要将之吞咽下肚般地啃着，默默点头表示理解写作业时候会饿的心情。  
左看看，右看看，再抬头望望监控摄像头。唔，摄像头他没办法了，只能左右环顾着帮他们把风。  
"那个……"  
好久哦，金珉锡已经开始想念自己包里的寿司了。两个人皆是一惊。  
"你们带计算器了吗？借我用下。"

 

今天带的是曲奇饼，椰蓉面包，还有K记的大份土豆泥都偷偷运了进来。最近并没有什么论文要交，图书馆的人更是少。  
金珉锡其实并无所谓自己的两个室友在家做些什么。只是偶尔路过他们房门口，听见张艺兴被欺负得明明都块哭出来了，还顾虑着自己在家，死命克制着声音，觉得怪可怜的。  
所以最近只要三个人都在家时，金珉锡会收拾好行囊，知会他们自己要出门，然后跑来图书馆，在这个有网有空调的环境里享受美食。  
已经吃完了土豆泥，刚咬了一口椰蓉面包，抬眼看见两个人站在桌边。  
"咦？……珉锡，你出门是来图书馆的吗？"  
嘴上啃着面包还没松口，金珉锡就抬着单眼皮看他们，眨巴着大眼睛表示肯定。上次确实是他自己告诉张艺兴和吴世勋这个监控死角的，会找到这里并不奇怪。但他们应该没有论文要交啊。  
椰蓉散发着清香，金珉锡慢慢咀嚼着嘴里的面包，似懂非懂地看了眼搂在张艺兴腰上的手。  
"唔……你们要用这里吗？"  
吴世勋一脸厚颜无耻地笑了笑，"嗯。"  
几乎能听到"轰"的一声，张艺兴突然变得好红啊……

【番外④】

吴世勋已经回国两周了。  
说是这次回国除了要去拜访下家里老人，还要和父母好好谈谈投资的事。虽然他现在可以支付自己的生活费以及部分学费，但是投资这笔巨大的金额还是需要父母帮助的。  
张艺兴这边就是另一种状况了，尽量留下多打工多表现自己才能得到更多的认可。圣诞节临近，在这最忙的时期留下是再好不过的表现机会了。金珉锡那边也是空不出人手，或者说其实他自己就是半个老板，下面的员工全走了，那就只能他自己顶上。

吴世勋说要回去五周，两周后便是圣诞了，这才过去两周，圣诞怕是等不回来的。  
午饭是忙到下午三点才有空去吃的，即便现在有点饿也因为炎热的天气并没有太多食欲。抬腕看了眼手表，还有五分钟到七点，吴世勋每晚七点会准时给张艺兴发视频。  
刚进门没多久，空调还没开，这个季节的太阳直到八点都不一定完全消失在海平面下，张艺兴能感到背后的汗水依旧顺着背缝线往下滑着。吴世勋房间里是他自己买的新空调，制冷好，房间也比张艺兴的小一点，吴世勋走之前将钥匙丢给了他，他斟酌了下还是钻进吴世勋的房间开了空调。  
十来分钟过去，空调充分地发挥了自己的功效，成功达到了遥控器所指示的23℃。但七点已经过了，吴世勋那边依旧是离线状态。张艺兴侧躺在床上，对着用iring指环支撑立起的手机屏幕开始有点昏昏欲睡。脸渐渐往枕头里埋进去，鼻子吸进的全是吴世勋的气息。  
上一次自给自足是什么时候的事了？大概也就四天前的事。张艺兴以前比这要冷淡得多，但吴世勋是个年轻气盛的臭小子，不研究星座的张艺兴也听人说过白羊座性欲旺盛的一说。在他的折腾之下，张艺兴的身体竟有点食髓知味地敏感起来，有时候闪过的画面都会让他产生反应。更别说此刻正躺在吴世勋曾拥抱过自己很多次，充满着他的味道的这张床上了。  
解开还没换下的工作裤的扣子，右手指尖捏着拉链拉下，从自己的内裤里掏出有些微抬头趋势的分身。  
手指上的薄茧轻轻摩挲着有些热度的肉块，收紧、放松着指间的力度，然后上下撸动起来。大脑控制着手指的活动，下身又将这份快感蔓延开来到达每一根神经，并传递回了大脑。这般一秒不到就能完成的让人愉悦的循环，让张艺兴舍不得停下自己的右手，甚至将左手也伸进衣服里，开始揉捏胸口的皮肤。一寸一寸的，让每一寸皮肤都感受了手指的温柔，才终于用些力道掐住胸前的凸起。  
"嗯……"  
舒服得身体都有些蜷缩起来，因为低埋下去的脑袋，口鼻喘出的粗重呼吸也从敞开的领口喷进衣服里，让依旧汗湿的胸口反而感到一丝清凉。  
"……世勋……世勋……"  
闭上眼之后的轻声呼唤，企图催眠自己这些爱抚并不是源于空虚的自慰。手里的力量不自觉地加重，甚至后穴里的粘膜都开始不安分地瘙痒起来。  
抬起臀部将裤子完全褪下，左手松开了胸口被蹂躏得鲜艳欲滴的红点，开始向身后摸去……  
QQ视频的提示音突然响起，屏幕上显示的时间是七点四十三分。吴世勋的做鬼脸的头像在屏幕正中央闪着，张艺兴顿时清醒了一半有些手足无措。正是因为想念他，自己才在这做起了这档子事，可是以这种姿态和他视频会不会太……抱着侥幸心理地想着，iring支撑的手机镜头也只能看到自己的脸罢了，张艺兴调节了下自己的呼吸，用左手划开绿色接通键。  
"喂，哥，怎么那么久才接通？"吴世勋戴着耳机，镜头有些远，似乎是在开车中。  
张艺兴清了清嗓子，尽量让自己的声音趋于平稳，"你好意思说我……这都几点了？……"  
"诶……这个我就冤枉了吧，虽然平时很准时，但我也没说过一定是七点吧……"  
那一声"诶"故意拖长的尾音，带了点撒娇，更有些好听的鼻音，此时身体依旧敏感的张艺兴听在耳里简直颇为受用，还没松开的右手里，肉块又慢慢升温。  
"才四十分钟，难道哥就想我了吗？"  
一贯嬉皮笑脸的表情出现，心里都软了一片。平时没少对他凶，一旦分开之后又开始反省自己偶尔该多宠他一些。  
"……是啊，想你了啊……"  
吴世勋一时没了反应，也不知是觉得张艺兴反常还是怎么了。也许是在等红灯，他终于有空盯着屏幕多看了一会儿。  
"脸怎么那么红？不是发烧了吧？"  
"不是……"  
欲望半上不下地吊着，因为听到恋人的声音更加按捺不住。想要将手里的动作继续下去，但又不想中断和吴世勋的视频，张艺兴的右手开始不动声色地活动起来。  
而吴世勋听到张艺兴并不像撒谎的否认以后，仿佛一脸了然地坏笑起来。  
"莫非是哥听到我的声音，连后面都开始想我了？"  
本就不擅长撒谎的张艺兴，在脑子快要一片浆糊的时候更不知道如何回复是好，一团骚动在小腹的位置慢慢填充膨胀，快要将他逼疯。咬着嘴唇低眉颤抖着睫毛，略带点愠色的眉宇蹙起来，明显恼羞成怒地瞪了一眼吴世勋。  
"……不说了，晚点再联系你……"  
不等对面的人说完，按下红色的挂断键中断了视频。  
终于释放压抑许久的叹息，将身体从侧卧翻身为仰躺。虽然还有羞耻心的作祟，可本能的爆发简直比洪水猛兽还要凶残地撕咬他的身体，终于克服那点在这一人空间毫无作用的羞耻心，将双腿打开分立，就着铃口涌出的点点淫液，将左手指探入后穴……  
一分钟后，他就后悔这羞耻心抛弃早了。因为他听到了钥匙转动门锁的声音，他想起自己没锁房门的失误。更重要的是，他没想到吴世勋提前回来了。  
吴世勋打开房门的瞬间，他握住门把的手都肉眼可见地剧烈颤抖了下，眼睛紧紧盯着张艺兴双手所在的位置。  
反射弧一向落后的张艺兴难得一次比吴世勋领先，在他采取任何行动之前从身下掀起被子，盖在自己身上，一直往上扯着盖到眼睛下面。  
"你你你你……你怎怎怎么……"  
闷闷的声音从被子里颤巍巍地传出来，吴世勋终于回过神，将门合上，扣上锁。他因为刚下飞机就赶着回来，身上还穿着冬天的大衣没有换下。尽管心里有一千个"卧槽"和一万个"想艹"，这时候也必须要强装冷静，厚颜无耻地才能确保这只羔羊乖乖被吃掉。  
"自然是因为想你了啊，才改签机票提前回来了。"不急不慢地将大衣脱下，裹在身上的高领毛衣将温度渐高的身体焐得更热。  
双手交叉着抓住毛衣和长袖T恤的下摆，慢慢撩起露出腹肌，胸肌，性感的喉结，双臂朝上拉直将所有肌肉都绷紧。抽出一只手臂，被紧致的衣领带乱的柔软头发。上身在衣服抽离身体，双臂放下之后，又勾成好看的弧度。这具身体此时的一举一动都在刺激着张艺兴的视觉，心里暗骂着这臭小子一定是故意的。  
他猜对了。吴世勋深知怎样的自己更能紧抓住张艺兴的眼球，尤其是他此时逐渐逼近的这张脸。  
"没想到哥你竟然自己一个人在快活呢……不让我也加入吗？"  
张艺兴已经不知道怎么拒绝，也不想拒绝了。任由吴世勋将盖至他鼻头的被子拉下，任由他欺身压在自己双腿之间，任由他低头将自己吻了个七荤八素。  
"唔……嗯……放……喘不过……"  
吴世勋被刺激得不轻，几乎没有温柔的余韵，分身在看到那令人充血的一幕的时候就瞬间起立，张艺兴的嘴唇也被咬得几乎渗血。被初步开拓过的后穴，贪婪地缠着他的手指不肯松口，来自他人的触碰似的整个内壁粘膜都成为了敏感点，每一下的骚刮都如连锁反应般地激起身体动作。  
"……哥，让我进去好吗……我忍不住了……"  
明知道答案会是肯定的，吴世勋依旧不厌其烦地询问着。他也是在告诉张艺兴，这句温柔的询问之后，他就会将松开正在飘走的理智的尾巴，完全让自己被兽欲支配。  
看着他墨黑的眼睛深处，张艺兴有点害怕。他从没见过吴世勋的眼眸如此幽深，他甚至不知道自己点头之后会发生什么。  
"……我……不知道……"  
回答诚实得有些可爱，吴世勋不禁笑出来。撩起他的刘海，将自己的额头抵上去，吴世勋哑着嗓子说，  
"那我不管咯……"  
按住他的大腿根向两边分开，烙铁般的肉棒就直直顶了进去。  
进入的过程很缓慢，对彼此都像受刑，又像甜蜜的折磨。额头依旧触碰着，垂眼看着张艺兴因为难耐而紧闭的眼睛，眼角慢慢蓄出一滴眼泪，上唇委屈似的包住下唇翘了起来，鼻子里发出可爱的哼哼声。搭在吴世勋肩膀上的手不忍将指甲掐入他的皮肤，只能径自握紧了粉色的小拳头，力度却稍稍往前想将他推开。  
"……难受吗？"  
眼睛依旧闭着，摇了摇头。随着脑袋动作，细碎摩擦着侧脸的头发都让吴世勋觉得分外可爱。  
"哎呀……怎么那么宠我呢。"  
下一刻也就有恃无恐地大力征伐起来。抽插的频率并不快，每次深深埋入都会留给彼此一点喘息的机会，然后又会全力抽出，速度快到内壁的粘膜都不及挽留就被摩擦到烧灼；捅入的一瞬不仅有肉体撞击的亮响，还有吴世勋嗓子深处因为努力耕耘而泄出的低喘。  
频率之慢，力度之大，张艺兴觉得吴世勋就像连锤带凿的，想要将他的后穴里面开拓得更深。  
"……轻……轻点……要出血了……"  
吴世勋真的停下动作，将分身抽出，开始仔细查看小穴。  
"没有呀……哥觉得难受吗？"  
"嗯……"  
快感多到肉体承载不了的时候，不知所措的感觉自然让他觉得难以忍受。吴世勋当然知道他的意思。他此刻需要转移注意力来得到安抚。  
"来。"  
吴世勋下床，拽着张艺兴的手腕把他捞起，转而将他压在门上，一手把张艺兴左手按在门上，另一手握住他的分身，边往后推着提起臀部，边套弄起来。  
铃口滴滴答答地渗出清亮的淫液，快感寻得出路连后面都放松下来，吴世勋的硬挺这次毫不费力地就塞了进去。  
"……哥的体内怎么那么爽呢……"低头用脸颊拨开盖在张艺兴耳朵上的软发，嘴唇含住红透的耳廓。"自慰的时候，是想着我这样插你的吗……"  
"……唔……没有……"  
"那你在想象什么……"  
力度不似之前，这次只是缓慢温柔地进出，张艺兴弯下腰，往后更加地埋了进去。扭过头，似乎是斟酌了一下自己的回答，可答案还不如当做一个秘密更好。  
"……你的脸啊……光想着你的脸我就……啊！……"  
真让他说完还得了？吴世勋提起他的腰就加速肏弄起来，恨不得将那些不是勾引却比勾引还要致命的话都撞碎成呻吟。  
"……嗯……干，干嘛……"  
"不是在干你吗……"  
"不是！……啊……突然那么快……唔……"  
吴世勋其实还觉得不足，他甚至希望能撞得门都在颤抖，房子也跟着晃起来就更好了。其实无需这种不实际的妄想被实现，两人都已经浮沉在欲海深处。  
"哥……我好想你……我们一起过圣诞节好吗？"  
虽然还想嘴硬地回一句"不跟你跟谁啊！"，但此时身体的剧烈晃动中已经不允许他说出这样一句完整的话。只能扭过头，拉过吴世勋的脑袋，在缠绵的唇舌间轻轻哼出一声，  
"嗯……"

 


End file.
